Kuroinu: Mad Science!
by stenv
Summary: Doing the Wimblegurk Challenge for the mad Scientist origin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry still going to work on Kuroinu Return of the King, just also wanted to do a mad scientist story from that wimblegurk challenge. And update on Return of The King, I decided to drop the codex stuff for now, mostly because I think I covered most of what is needed.**

 **The Prologue**

A chorus of cheers echoed in a small village, as the full moon hung high in the sky shrouded slightly by clouds. It's lights hang over the village and its fields casting blue light that was only contrasted, by the warm orange glow coming from inside the buildings. All, however, was not well, for just over a fair distance away stood a group of towering ogres. Their dark-hued skin blended in with the shadows, and their horns shined brightly thanks to the moonlight. They began marching down their heavy footsteps thudding into the grass flattening it beneath their feet. This village was on the outskirts of Eostia, and as such, it would make a fitting vantage point for their Queen. The Lead Ogre stepped into the village, and one of the villager lookouts spotted him. The Villager shouted as loud as he could, only to get shot with an arrow from one of the Ogres. Still, he didn't die in vain as the villagers heard him, and then in the span of a few minutes; They established a militia, but it wasn't very impressive. They were a simple farm village, not even having a local blacksmith. As such all, they could muster up was some pitchforks and farming tools. Which paled in comparison to the dozen ogres that were like giants towering over them, with massive spiked clubs, and their skin was naturally resistant to most kinds of damage.

"Hold the line!" The Village leader gulped as he knew they were likely to all the die. But in his mind, at the very least they might be able to buy time for the women and children to get away. The Ogres leered at the men, and then much to the village leaders dismay, he heard familiar feminine shrieking. _Damn it! So there was more than a dozen, and they ambushed them._ The leader couldn't help but feel despair in his old heart, there was no doubt now that they were all but doomed.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Everyone's eyes went wide at the loud sound of a telltale explosion. The Ogre's instinctively looked away from the villagers towards the pillar of fire in the air, and what they saw was an odd man. He was wearing a white duster, black leather pants with a brown apron. His boots had some metal plating around the shoes, and he seemed to be a skinny man, but his hair was all kinds of weird. It seemed to almost be a living thing, all wild and sticking out in directions. His face looked bizarre as the top collar of his duster was closed obscuring his mouth and nose, though his skin complexion was seen to be a bit pale even under the soot. But his eyes were covered by thick black goggles. He clapped his thickly gloved hands together wiping off some dust substance.

"Well, NOW I WOULD SAY THAT WAS A SMASHING SUCCESS!" He cackled with glee. The Ogres weren't sure what to make of this man who had just taken out their secondary group. When the archer of their group made to aim his bow, the man reacted with fast reflexes to inside his duster, and pulled out a pistol shooting the Archer right in the head blowing his brains everywhere! "Oooooh, another success I am on fire today~!" The man giggled this time, and the monsters were now confused, as well as frightened. "You know I gotta thank you for coming here tonight, I was experimenting with my sweet delicious science, and had no one to share it with. So c'mon continue to play with me!" The man's voice took on a manic inflection. He then tossed his pistol to the nearest woman behind him. "Just hold it, I will be right back." He said as he began racing forwards, hands rummaging through his pockets.

The Ogres then seemed to regain some part of themselves, as they were now pissed off at the death of their comrades. Plus the fact that this mere human was just some strange man with weird objects. They charged at him with their clubs raised high, only for a ball to be tossed between them. And five got caught up in an explosion of lighting, that charred their bodies to a nice toasty crisp. The leader stopped for a moment as his comrades still charged on ahead of him, the little amount of brain cells he had begun to turn in his head.

"YES ANOTHER SUCCESS, OOH LET'S GO FOR ROUND THREE AND FOUR!" The Mad Man said with glee even as the four ogres surrounded him. And swung their clubs down on him, and there was a solid sound as the clubs hit him. But he did not die, as he blocked the clubs aimed for his head with his arms. "And underbody armor mech suit is a success." He said with a chuckle as he pushed back against the ogres sending them onto the ground with force. And his duster was ripped away showing some kind of strange suit on him. It had gears spinning and turning, and some electricity sparkling through it. The Madman flexed his muscles for a bit and then turned a knob on his belt. He then picked up two of the clubs that were bigger than a normal human being with ease and used them to smash in the ogre's heads.

Now only the Ogre leader was left, and he stared at this madman with fear in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" The ogre screeched as it shakily held it's own spiked club. The madman then shrugged dropping the clubs, as he then picked up his shredded duster, and reached inside it. The Ogre then began charging at him to take advantage of the opening provided. However, a gunshot rang through the night as a bullet passed through his throat. The Ogre fell to the ground clutching its neck, as blood began pouring out. It gurgled for a few seconds before the light faded out of its hateful eyes.

"Aww, I wanted to try out my chains on him." The Mad Man actually seemed to pout, even though the villagers soon began to cheer. They were still weirded out by the stranger who had only been staying in the inn for a few nights. He collected his pistol back from one of the women, and then went over to ogre leaders corpse. And he looted around the corpse, finding a few letters. He hummed as he translated the writing and a grin began to spread on his face under that collar of his. "Ooooh there is going to be more of them!" He said with tangible excitement, much to the dismay of the villagers. "Oh yeah, you folks might want to run along. I have so many toys to show them, and some of them may need to have some kinks worked out." He said humming a tune, as he headed back to the inn.

"Wait, sir!" The Leader spoke out to the guy making him pause in his tracks, as he turned around his brown hair being tousled by the wind. "What is your name?" The leader asked the madman.

"Oh that's right, umm the name is Newk Ataun." Newk said with a bow and then spun around on his heel to go back to the inn. After a few moments, it was decided that the villagers should probably leave the strange man to his devices.

The Holy Church a few weeks later.

The divine light shone through the beautiful mosaic of the goddess. It only enhanced the beautiful ivory surroundings, as a beautiful blonde elf, dressed in all white kneeled before the blue-white stone statue. Her green eyes were closed in prayer. Then she heard the sound of the doors opening as her trusted holy knight entered the room.

"My lady." Claudia bowed taking off her winged helmet revealing her brown hair, and her blue eyes carried the weight of her devotion. Celestine turned around facing her knight with a gentle smile.

"So any update on the villagers who came to our arms?" Celestine asked her melody like voice soothing the tension in Claudia's shoulders.

"Yes, my lady. We have learned that they fled from their village after an ogre invasion was thwarted." Claudia said solemnly.

"Thwarted? By whom?" Celestine asked with some confusion in her voice. As the village in question was out of the bounds of Eostia, and as such, it didn't have the same kind of protection that the walled cities had.

"It was Newk." Claudia said with a sweat drop and some exasperation. Celestine's verdant eyes widened significantly.

"He saved them? So he is still alive and well then." She smiled a little to herself. Claudia shook her head in a lack of understanding.

"Why are you happy about this? That man has never really agreed with your church or the seven shield alliance. And why has he come back now after we banished him?" Claudia pointed this all out.

"Good questions Claudia. Which of course leads to the obvious logical conclusion." Celestine stated as she stood up from the floor. "Bring Newk to me, I want to question him." Claudia looked like she would object, but due to the unchanging look on Celestine's face. She exhaled, and then put on her helmet, before walking out of the church. _Perhaps this is Providence, with all the terror I have felt lately. Especially concerning the Kuroinu's final planned charge on the Black Castle, I feel like I need to do something. And Newk, he may never have agreed all too much with Eostia, but I know he loves his home. He bears no real hatred for it, nor for me. Still, I hope in my heart he will help us in our time of need._ Celestine then went back to praying to the statue of her previous life.

 **A/N: And there is the start of a new Kuroinu Story. Don't worry I ain't abandoning Return of The King. Just wanted to do something a bit lighter for the time being.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the support and reviews. And here is the next chapter! But first some replies.**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: Thank you for that suggestion, will be putting it to good use!**

 **Perseus12: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the suggestion! The game looks fun!**

 **Gundam Gerbera Black: Ha! Yeah, it started off with me trying to think of a name, and then I looked at this cup I have. And then it fell into place from there.**

 **NightBringer325: Thank you kindly. And this chapter will answer some of those points.**

 **Abyss Trinity: Thank you very much!**

 **The White Citadel**

From one of the topmost towers, Celestine could see the shining metal of Claudia and her knights getting farther away. She knew they would get to Newk in no time. Celestine, however, felt a little worried as she ran her hands through her silky blonde hair. She turned away from the window and walked away. Her bare feet padding against the cold ivory flooring of the tower. She hummed a song as she walked over to a vase with flowers. She waved to a few passing guards, and then after picking up the vase. Celestine would continue to walk down the hallways until she came to her private room, where there was a large velvet red queen sized bed.

She locked the doors behind her, as she sat the vase down on a table. Then she delicately reached inside the vase and pulled out what seemed to be a tiny box. She opened it after fiddling with a bronze latch, and then it opened up showing a little round disc turning thanks to some gears spinning. She smiled fondly as an enchanting tune began to play off the disc thanks to a needle, it was the tune to a lullaby that she used to sing to the orphans she watched over. Her mind flashed back to a simpler time, back to before the rise of Kuroinu, before the mercenaries outnumbered the proud forces of the church. And when she had much more influence than the church itself.

 **Long Ago: The Ken Orphanage**

Celestine looked at all the children gathered in the hall. Only a handful had been adopted today as well. But as always there was one child in particular that worried her, though he wasn't much a child at this point. And if he couldn't find a home soon, he would have to leave in a few years. Celestine saw him in the corner fiddling around with some parts, he wore his signature thick goggles and had a determined expression on his face.

"Newk are you okay?" She asked him gently as she stood over him. Newk looked up when he heard his name.

"Doing greato miss Celestine. Just making something cool. You know how it is." He had a wide grin on his face, and that was one thing Celestine always admired about him. Despite what must have been disheartening, never being adopted by any family. It was one of the burdens of being survivors of a Legion attack, some people believed the survivors had a curse on them. Despite all that Celestine told them that there wasn't one, people were still suspicious of the children regardless.

"If I may ask. What are you making Newk?" Celestine asked the teen. Newk blushed a little and even seemed to get defensive for a bit.

"It's umm an umm present. For someone, I will be saying goodbye to soon." Newk stammered out a little. Celestine smiled at him with understanding.

"Well, I hope you two meet again." She then turned to leave. And then heard some music playing, and when she looked back. Newk was standing up with the music box playing, fully blushing.

"I wanted to give it to you. And thank you for everything you have done for me." Newk said not looking her in the eyes. "I have been offered a scholarship at the academy. And have a place of lodging thanks to a sponsor." He then bowed still holding the box up. And as Celestine took it, Newk then stood up. "And and and…" He seemed to be at a loss for words before exhaling and then hugging Celestine taking her by surprise. "I will miss ya Mum. Love Ya." He then let go with a few tears in his eyes. And then he walked off while Celestine still held the music box.

 **The White Citadel**

The music box stopped playing, and then Celestine closed it. As she put it down on the bed by her side, and as she laid down. She took the time to think about how much had changed when he entered the academy. To this day she was grateful that his sponsor had taken a chance on Newk. Despite some setbacks, Newk was a brilliant child with a winning smile. He didn't claim to be the manliest, and while he had some differing views both politically and religiously, he had the reasoning to back him up.

She just wished that a few key events hadn't unfolded the way they did. And he hadn't been driven away by politics and the church. As her eyes began to drift to sleep. She wondered if he still thought of her as a mother figure. She blushed as she found she didn't mind the thought as much as one might think.

 **Normas Village**

After weeks on horseback, Claudia was almost looking forward to taking a break. The village was only a few more miles ahead. As her horse trotted along, one of her soldiers rode close to her. He was a young squire, fully armored in plate mail obscuring any features. Though with the way the armor jangled on him, he still hadn't gotten used to it.

"My lady." The man began. "Permission to speak?" He asked her a bit nervous in her presence.

"Granted." Claudia spoke while still looking ahead. Focused on nothing but the mission her goddess had given her.

"I know that our mission is supposed to be secret. But I gotta ask. Who are we fetching that is so important?" The man asked with a gulp.

"His name is Newk Ataun. He is or was a premier scholar and researcher back in the day. Before he was exiled for differing views." Claudia spoke in short terms. Though she hesitated at parts, and the young knight was able to guess that there was more to the story than she was letting on. But was somewhat smart enough not to press about those parts. Claudia then continued on since the knight wasn't speaking up. "He saved the village we are heading to. And Celestine believes he may be of assistance in the final charge against the Legion." Claudia finished.

"How can one man make a difference?" A slightly older female spoke up. She had lime green hair that was cut in a pixie shape, and the standard holy knight armor didn't do much to conceal her bountiful curves and tan skin.

"Newk is more than he appears. Before his exile, he was quite the asset against the Legion." Claudia replied as they turned a curve. And that managed to silence everyone for the remainder of the ride. Until they stopped in their tracks, as they saw the village. And what they saw blew their minds.

For inside the center of the village was corpse mountain of legion forces. Hobgoblins, Ogres, Orcs, Gargoyles, Imps, Giants, and more. But what truly made their jaws drop was what was outside the village, and patrolling inside it. And they were what could only be described as machines, some were human-sized, others towered over buildings. Steam constantly came out of them as they walked in a formation. Some walked on three legs like structures, others had wheels. Their metal seemed somewhat beat up, as though they had seen plenty of combat. If they had eyes or visual apparatus, then they seemed to spot Claudia and her small group.

They had glowing red lights, as they focused on Claudia priming their weapons. Claudia tensed up unsheathing her blade, sweating as she feared that even with their magically enchanted armor. That their chances of survival were low.

"OY LADY! PUT DOWN THOSE WEAPONS!" A voice hollered out. Claudia blinked as she looked for the source of the voice. "IF YOU DON'T, THESE BUDDIES OF MINE WILL LIKELY GUN YOU DOWN! SO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, FIRST GET RID OF YOUR WEAPONS. AND THEN GET OFF YOUR HORSES, AND SLOWLY WALK INTO THE VILLAGE!" The voice gave out more instructions.

"What should we do Lady Claudia?!" One of her knights stated, and she could practically hear the teeth chattering between them.

"BEFORE WE DO ANY OF THAT, THERE IS SOMETHING I WISH TO KNOW!" Claudia shouted back. And then after a few tense moments, the voice answered back.

"OH AND WHAT IS THAT?!" The voice asked.

"ARE YOU WITH THE LEGION OR NEWK?!" Claudia asked, and the knights stared at her in shock. It then clicked in their minds what Claudia had said earlier about Newk. And they wondered if he was the one speaking, or if he had made all these towering war machines by himself?

"HEH SO YOU KNOW ABOUT CAPTAIN NEWK HUH?! WELL DO WHAT WE SAY. AND WE MIGHT LET YOU TALK TO HIM." The voice shouted back. And the tension rose as the knights didn't know what to say to the mysterious voice. Claudia chuckled, however, breaking the tension, and making the knights double take. She then sheathed her sword and got off her horse.

"Lady Claudia?!" The knights asked shocked.

"We are here to escort Newk back. We can't well do that if we end up dead." Claudia pointed out. And then began walking, and then after a few more moments of hesitation. The rest of the knights followed her example. As they walked closer to the village, they got increasingly more nervous. From a distance, the large mechanical war machines were intimidating enough, but up close the sheer deadliness of them made the seasoned veterans shaken to their very core.

Once at the center of town, they stopped and were still watched by every machine. Soon enough though they heard footsteps behind them, and when they turned around they saw a colorful cast of about eight people as opposed to their five-person group. They were currently wearing clothing though that concealed facial features making them look like something out of a nightmare including one of them wearing a plague doctor's mask.

"Very good of you. So then which of you is the leader of this merry band?" The shortest of the figures asked. And it was the voice from earlier, and now that Claudia was closer. She could make out that the voice was female, however, it had a bit of husky nature to it.

"That would be me. Claudia Lavantine." Claudia stepped forward and then stopped after the figures took out blades and guns. "I only wish to speak with Newk, about coming back with me to Ken." She explained herself.

"That's a nice cutie. But that is up to our captain. Tell you what, you can come with me to see him. But your people will stay here watched by our guys. And if you try anything funny, know this. Outside of Eostia, there are some people that know about the proud Lavatine name. You might end up being valuable merch if things go south." The short woman stated to Claudia.

"I understand." Claudia said in a calm voice. The other knights grimaced, but they trusted their leader enough to not question her decisions too much. The figure then gestured for Claudia to go in front of her, and as they walked away. The figure was always behind Claudia keeping a pistol pointed at her back. They walked for minutes, going outside the village, eventually coming to a small house. "Is he in there?" Claudia asked the small woman figure.

"Keep walking, we are almost there." The woman said with a bit of a yawn. As they entered the small hut like house. Claudia looked around seeing a wooden table with some maps on it. A few strange scientific apparatuses, and shelves of books. "Eh no dawdling, keep walking." The woman gestured with her pistol yet again. Claudia sighed as she was then ushered to a thick metal door. "Turn the wheel next to it." The female instructed. Claudia did so, and she grunted as it took a lot of strength to turn the wheel, but slowly the thick metal doors opened. "Now go inside." Claudia then did so. Soon the woman pulled a lever, and the doors closed shut behind Claudia once she was in the room.

"Is this the part where you reveal that this is a trap?" Claudia asked a little apprehensive.

"No this is the part where I take precautions. Besides you have a good view of outside. And trust me, you will either love this next part. Or will get frightened." The feminine voice giggled. "By the way, my name is Mustard. Nice to meet you." The female voice spoke from behind the doors. Claudia sighed as she heard the footsteps fading away, as she looked around what was her temporary cell. It was simple with metal walls, a clear thick glass porthole that let her see outside. And a simple bolted bed, with a single fur blanket, and a stuffed pillow. Claudia decided to sit down, as she waited for whatever would happen next.

She wouldn't have to wait long for things to get interesting. As the house seemed to shake, and then there was a weightless feeling. Claudia sweated as she clutched onto the bed for dear life. And then slowly got up, and then as she walked over to the porthole. She blanched as she saw them rising high off the ground. She peered up seeing sails and steaming engines that showed that the house had converted into some kind of flying boat. But seemed small to her for some reason, Claudia then backed away as she wasn't used to such immense heights.

"This is your pilot speaking, we are almost at the home base." Mustard's voice spoke next to the door. Before her footsteps faded away again. Claudia blinked as she contemplated Mustard's words, and then a little shakily she walked over to the porthole yet again. And her eye's widened, for not only were they higher than any mountain in Eostia, but their destination was a massive skyship, that was larger than most castles, probably even most cities. She couldn't believe her eyes, that something like it could exist even with its massive sails, it's copious amount of white steam coming out of it. And the clockwork mechanisms ticking around the clock, as steampunk robots walked the decks, along with many other types of crewman from different species guided the small boat she and mustard were in down to it.

As it landed and was docked. Claudia stepped back bewildered as thoughts went through her mind. I _wonder what Claus would say if he was up here right now. I bet he would be fascinated by everything._ She thought of her beloved husband with a smile on her face, and then the doors opened up, and Mustard had more crewman by her side. But they didn't have the full concealing clothes she did, one was a burly Dwarf with a deep red bushy beard and long flowing hair. He had a brown leather utility belt, that had plenty of tools in them. He held onto his big wrench like a weapon. Next to him was a towering male naga, he was bestial with shimmering blue and green scales. His yellow serpent eyes gazed at Claudia with an intense expression that indicated that he was wary of her.

"Alright my lady. If you will follow me. We will go see the captain." Mustard then gestured for Claudia to follow her, and as she did so. She couldn't help but be apprehensive at all the various eyes on her, she even gasped as she saw an Orc. But the orc she saw was green in color, compared to the brown cousins that served in the legion. There were also some humans among the crew, and she wondered what lands they came from. Some looked like they came from the same eastern lands as Kaguya, but others were more exotic. It was a long walk as they came to what seemed like a cabin that was only a few feet from them. But the cabin was empty save for a series of levers, and buttons. Mustard stepped into the cabin along with Claudia.

"Who are all these people?" Claudia asked as Mustard began messing with a few levers, and knobs, and wheels.

"They are part of the Armagi Federation. Captain Newk is one of the 50 captains that lead them. The rest he can tell you himself." Mustard said chipper, as their room inside the cabin began going lower, and it was then that Claudia realized they were in some kind of elevator. After a while of going down, they then felt like they were going forward at high speeds. Traversing miles through the ship. It made Claudia somewhat nauseous. Then the stop made her brace against one of the walls, as they then began going up. "Ah, I can't wait to see my captain again." Mustard said as she got out of the suit. She was rather small, shorter than Maia but still taller than Ruu Ruu by Claudia's estimate. And she was part cat? The way her cat ears twitched with her tied up dark indigo blue hair, against her tan skin gave her a unique appearance.

"Where are most of you from?" Claudia asked as Mustard blinked her violet eyes, and adjusted her tank top.

"Some of us come from Akos, and others come from different places." Mustard replied as there was a dinging sound. "Ah, we are finally here at the captain's cabin. Well, you go ahead first, I just need to do some final adjustments." Mustard said, and Claudia went ahead walking out in a hallway with a long red carpet. The rich dark oak walls held portraits of past captains of the ship. The ornate chandlers glowed with gas-lit lanterns. She soon came to a series of massive mechanical doors. She could see their gears turning as they automatically opened. She put a hand in front of her face as bright lights obscured her vision.

"And blinders are a success! Heh." An all too familiar cackling was heard by her as the lights dimmed. And there he was, the infamous Newk Ataun. He took out what seemed to be liquid and something that looked like rocks. While her scientific knowledge wasn't anywhere near the top, Claus had told her how certain elements had reactive properties. "Well Claudia Lavantine, First Holy Knight to her lady. Second biggest tits in Eostia, Wife to my old teacher Klaus. And the owner of the most blue-eyed glare I have ever known. What brings ya to my ship slash laboratory?" Newk asked as he lazily put his feet up on his large metal desk.

"That explains the mess." Claudia said disapprovingly at the utter mess that was his lab. It was some kind of chaotic mess, and if she didn't know any better. There was something inside a pot, in the liquid that looked like it was alive. Claudia shuddered at that thought, before turning back to look at Newk. "Her holyness Celestine sent me here to retrieve you." Claudia stated. Newk was speechless as he tapped his hands together.

"She sent you to find me?" Newk stated. His voice was neutral, as he took his boots off his desk. And leaned forward tapping on the desk. "Why now after all these years would she seek me out? And for that matter, why did you decide to agree to be the one to bring me back. If I recall correctly, you said you never wanted to see my face again." Newk stated while inhaling deeply.

"You blew up the academy, and nearly killed my husband that one time." Claudia replied back bluntly.

"That only happened because your husband mixed the wrong ingredients!" Newk shouted back slamming his hands into the desk.

"Claus would never make such a mistake!" Claudia said defending her husband and gritted her teeth.

"News flash beauty mark! He did, and it was a common mistake." Newk said standing up.

"This is why you got exiled in the first place! You always let your temper get the better of you, and could never learn to shut your mouth!" Claudia said fuming. Newk tore open his collar revealing an ugly scar that marred his whole lower jaw and reached down his collarbone. Claudia flinched seeing it, remembering the awful incident that caused it.

"NO WHAT GOT ME EXILED, WAS YOUR DAMN CHURCH AND NOBLES!" Newk lifted his table and threw it to the side. Claudia backed up as Newk started marching toward her. "I TOLD THEM THAT FIGHT WOULD BE SUICIDE! BUT NO THEY DIDN'T LISTEN, AND WHEN I SAVED THEIR SORRY ASSES, WHAT DID THEY DO?!" Newk was now standing in front of Claudia who had backed herself in front of a wall. He put arms on either side of her head and screamed at her face. "THEY BANISHED ME SO THEY WOULDN'T LOOK BAD! THEY ONLY CARED ABOUT THEIR REPUTATION!" He practically growled, before two slim tan arms came from under his arms and he was dragged back kicking and snarling.

"Easy captain, remember your breathing lessons!" Mustard said with a sweatdrop as she was straining to hold the angry human back at bay. Newk breathed in and out for a minute before the red went away from his tan skin. He then exhaled deeply, and after coughing. Mustard let him go, and he straightened out his clothes.

"Thanks, Mustard. Don't know what I would do without you." He said with a grin, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Probably have died a virgin." She teased him with a wink. He shook his head in amusement, before remembering that Claudia was in the room.

"Ah sorry about that beauty mark. You're not wrong about my temper. But I still don't like those corrupt assholes. But they aren't important right now. Instead, tell me how is uh Celestine doing these days?" He asked gingerly as he picked up his desk, and mustard helped him put it back in its proper place. Though it was still a little crooked now.

"She is doing well Newk. However, there is much to worry her." Claudia admitted still a little shaken from Newk's rage. While she could face down Orcs and other kinds of monsters. Seeing an angry Newk was like trying to deal with a tempest, the man was wild and unpredictable. The worst part was that he lost none of his wit in his rage, and she had seen him tear grown men apart with just words.

"I am glad to hear she is alright. Though the church has practically made her a figurehead from what I hear." Newk commented as he reached into the drawers of his desk. He took out a bottle and a few cups. "Don't worry it's not alcohol. I have been going sober despite how much I want to drink…" He gave a side glance at Mustard, who stuck out her tongue at him. "Also while your here. Got you a little something. It's a virility substance and fertility substance. Should help you and Claus finally have a kid." He tossed two little vials towards her, and she caught them while blinking. She then smiled a little at his gesture.

"Thank you Newk." She said softly.

"Don't thank me, Claudia. It's the least I could do. I owe Claus everything, he gave me a temporary home. Enrolled me into the academy. I can never repay that man enough. I hope he is doing well, would hate to hear that his father finally got rid of him or something." Newk said while pouring the drink which was a green clear color into their glasses.

"Grave would never do that." Claudia said crossing her arms.

"Look Claudia. Grave is a good guy, but it's no secret that he isn't fond of his son. Hell, I am surprised he never tried anything with you." Newk said as he passed a glass to her. He downed his glass while Claudia stared at it.

"Grave is too much like a father to me to do anything like that. And he knows me and Claus love each other." Claudia, however, couldn't deny that Grave often held some contempt for his son. _Lately, whenever we have dinner, he doesn't even address his son directly_.

"Hmm well then, back on subject. Just why did she want you to bring me back?" Newk said as Mustard poured them more drink.

"She heard about how you saved the village from the ogres. And she believes you could help in the Kuroinu's final charge against the legion." Claudia stated while watching his reaction.

"Oh, so she heard about me playing with my new toys or inventions if you want to call them that." He then took another drink, enjoying the nice mintiness of the drink. "And huh so the Kuroinu is still kicking around. God, I miss the days I served in that company." He said chuckling while looking upwards, and Claudia followed his gaze to see an old pair of dual swords. One of them had a little red ribbon tied around it, and the other had a few chips around the edge.

"Celestine worries about them. She had a vision about the final charge. The Dark Queen's power is fading, as is her holiness' power. This is likely due to the epheremeral solstice." Claudia said speaking of the rare event that occured once every thousand years. Where for one year every thousand years, magic would fade away and then return renewed. The origin of the mysterious event was unclear. Only that items made by magic lasted rather than raw magic used by magic users.

"That is really interesting." Newk stated while Mustard drank out of the bottle. "So the church is letting the Kuroinu make the final charge instead of the holy armies? Am I correct in this guess?" He asked while adjusting his goggles.

"Yes, you are right." Claudia wasn't happy that he saw things so clearly. It was humiliating the circumstances that the nobles and church had over Celestine. It was through her visions and blessings that they even stood a chance against the Legion. But over time they had turned her into a mere figurehead with no real decisions in the military.

"I thought so. Well if she is truly having a bad feeling. Is that all? If you remember I don't take much credit in supposed predictions of futures yet to come." Newk stated with a snort. "Not even from her. I need more to go on, then a vague prediction of oh no something bad will happen." He said throwing his glass over his shoulder into a bin.

"Celestine thought you might say that." Claudia said as she reached into her cleavage. Mustard tensed aiming her pistol at Claudia. Newk held up a hand before Claudia got shot, and soon Claudia took out a letter. She handed it to Newk. "You will note it sealed. Celestine said that note would be for your eyes only." Newk tore off the seal, and then he began to quietly read the letter. Then he handed it to Mustard, much to Claudia's chagrin.

"Well, I will be damned. That is some fucked up news." Mustard whistled loudly. "So the dark elves want to rescue Olga. But they were intercepted by some nobles, and not all of them were able to escape before some were sold into slavery. Along with being killed." Mustard said and Claudia could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

"I see it now. She is worried that Olga will likely be slaughtered before she can answer for her crimes, or defend herself in a trial. Makes sense." Newk said as he sighed in defeat. He had been looking forward to going back to Akos, getting into an orgy with busty Kitsunes, Catgirls, Half-Orc females, and so much more. "Alright, I will help mum save her enemy. Granted I used to hate that woman every day until I learned some things." Newk said confusing Claudia.

"What things?" Claudia asked baffled.

"Let's just say that outside of Eostia. You can learn much more than science, you can even pick up surprising information. But I think it is better for everyone if only Celestine knows the truth. She may be a figurehead, but she is still loved by the people." He then rolled his shoulders popping them a bit. "Mustard, send a message to the helmsman, and the flare master. We are going to Ken after we pack up our war machines." He stated with a grin.

"I was told to bring you back quietly." Claudia objected standing up, only for Mustard to push her down.

"Hey look at it this way, I am coming back just as Celestine wanted. But I am doing it my way you see. Besides, I don't want Olga dead. Do you have any idea how rare it is to see a pure dark elf? Think of what I could learn from her." He said with a gleam in his goggles. "Besides at least this way the ride will be much shorter to Ken then it would be on horseback." Mustard finished writing the letters and then sent them down a tube, where they would be sent to their destinations at high-speed thanks to air pressure.

"Mustard take Claudia to the guest quarters. The crew will then escort her people to their guest quarters." He then waved them off. And as they left the room, he looked at the note with fondness. _This is quite an opportunity for me, I get to see a pure dark elf, and get to say hello to Celestine again. Ugh but I hate having to put orgies on hold. Oh well, maybe I will get to try out even more toys now._ He grinned in glee as he whistled a merry tune, even as gears and steam rang through the ship.

 **A/N: And there we go! Next chapter we go to Ken. Surprising Reunions. And who doesn't love a good bar fight?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello peeps here I am back with everyone's favorite mad scientist. Though I might also try another origin. Or two. But for now. Glad to be back.**

 **Perseus: Thank ya very much.**

 **Nightbringer: Thank you kindly, and I got plenty more in store.**

 **Abyss Trinity: He studies all science, likes to have his hand in those pies. As for magic, Newk doesn't see it separate from science, rather he sees it as a form of science yet to be fully understood. However, the fertility and virility stuff he gave Claudia wasn't really magic so much as potent herbs. Newk usually prefers to use science foremost, and then alchemy and then magic. Though he has combined all three principals in the past before.**

 **Morregan: Why thank you. But don't worry I got this whole story and Return of the King planned out. It is just a matter of writing it all down in a hopefully decent enough manner.**

 **Buried Legacy: I will keep trying my best!**

 **Ticciwork12: Thank you!**

Captain's Cabin

Newk hummed as he thought about what the letter contained. Not because of the contents within it, but rather because it had been so long since he had last heard from Celestine.

"Hey." Mustard asked wrapping her arms around him. He looked at her seeing her naked form concealed by his bed sheets. He chuckled with a raspy tone, as he remembered how they first met.

"Just thinking of old memories." He replied to the look in her eyes. Despite her carefree nature, Mustard did care for him. It wasn't exactly a romantic bond, but rather one of comradeship that had been forged in the fires of adventure and war. Granted the wild sex they had from time to time didn't hurt either.

"I got that numbnuts." Mustard said with a roll of her amber eyes, before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "So this Celestine chick, you called her mum. Does that mean you never you know…," She left the implication hanging in the air. And she could barely contain a snigger, as a massive blush appeared on her fearsome captain's face.

"N-n-no! She is just someone I care about a lot." Newk said with a stammer that quickly turned into a coughing fit. Mustard reached into the nightstand nearby and pulled out an inhalation device. Newk gingerly took it, a hissing sound taking effect as he inhaled it down. The inhalation device contained an alchemical substance, it's purpose was to help his grievous injuries heal faster. And it had worked over the years, he no longer needed breathing tubes for one. Or constant healing magic to keep him alive.

"Is it true that her tits actually have healing magic?" Mustard said trying to joke around a little to cheer things up.

"That is the rumor." Newk replied while taking a few breaths. "But for obvious reasons, never got to find that out." Newk said as he got out of the nice warm bed. Shivering a little due to the cold floor, and Mustard knew he was in pain. The substance did nothing to dull the pain of his body knitting itself and repairing itself. Still for someone with intense burns, and claw marks. His body was still in relatively good shape, a fact that gave her a Cheshire smile as she loved his ass.

"So was there anyone you left behind?" Mustard asked as she got up behind him, mischievously giving his ass a slap. Newk flinched a little but grinned, pulling her body against his. He then began kissing her deeply, causing her tail to curl around in pleasure. He then pulled up for air, then he released her. He wanted to fuck her there and now, but it wouldn't be long until they reached Ken. And he didn't want to keep Celestine waiting.

"Well yeah there were people I left behind. Mostly Celestine, Claus, and Kuroinu." He said with a forlorn expression. "Those were fun days, gotta wonder what shit Vult got up to while I was gone." He said as he moved over to his wardrobe, and began getting dressed. Wincing whenever his left shoulder felt like it was contracting painfully. _Still better then it was being held together by metal rods._ He put on a black duster, with a loose cotton white shirt, before moving onto his leather brown pants, and his good old reliable boots. Then lastly he put on his old goggles, that he had ever since he was a child. "Well, then it's showtime." He said with a chuckle as he put on his goggles and then marched out of the cabin.

Ken

The great capital of the eostian continent according to those of the alliance. But even to those who despised Eostia in some regard. Even they couldn't deny that the capital beyond its generic fortifications was a beautiful idyllic looking place. It's architecture reflected high elven culture, with graceful slender buildings, impossibly white stone that seemed otherworldly. The bridges that were made from interconnecting tree roots, and there was just an elegant feeling to the whole place. The only oddity that stuck out amongst the whole place beside the humans living alongside high elves, was the church built at the center of the whole city. It was purely human-made despite being made from elven material.

The day was going normally, despite how some citizens were in a bad mood from the past week. The Kuroinu Forces were a loud bunch, who ate most of their food, and leered at their women. The Church officials insisted that the mercenaries were a necessity and that soon the final grand battle against the legion would be soon. This did nothing to appease the masses, the only reason there wasn't a large scale civil war. Was due to the calming presence of Celestine herself.

Their day, however, got interesting as a large shadow soon loomed over their city. And high in the sky was the flying fortress ship. Their eyes practically bulged, and then smaller flying ships began to descend down to the city, towards its heart. The local knights began to panic, beginning to rally.

"HOLD!" Celestine's voice rang out stopping them. She then pointed her hand to the small flying ship that was coming closest. And on top of it, on an upper deck level. Was none other than Newk, and beside him was Claudia and her knights. The local knights halted their hurried panic.

Though they weren't the only party interested in the new arrivals. From the church, the bishops saw the ship and were displeased that their figurehead was letting in these unknowns. But from the local tavern, Hicks had noticed that familiar figure of Newk. His eyes widened before a large grin split his face. _Vult is going to laugh his ass off at this!_ Hicks then downed the drink he had been holding, before rushing back into the tavern.

Celestine made her way down the stairs of the church, while the Bishops hounded her from behind. The Ship then touched down near the bottom of the stairs. Newk lept down, while Claudia went back inside to exit in a more less dramatic manner. It wasn't long as the other ships landed by his. The massive sky fortress would remain in the air, as it dwarfed Ken itself, and if something happened it would be needed.

"Hello, Mum! Been a while, and you look good as ever." Newk began talking in a fast manner. "Good to hear from you. Now before you ask, I did, of course, bring some charity for the orphanages, like clothes, food, and so on." Newk said with a chuckle. Celestine smiled at him _He hasn't changed too much, though he has gotten a little taller._ Their good atmosphere was soon ruined by the archbishop panting as he ran past Celestine. Getting between her and Newk.

"You were told to never come back here!" The Arch Bishop snarled at Newk. The Mad Scientist shook his head, before gesturing to Red Beard, his dwarven master of arms. The Dwarf with the bushy red beard handed Newk a large hefty bag of gold. Newk, lifted it a few times in the air.

"The weight is just right." Newk said much to the Arch Bishop's confusion.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BR-" He was cut off by Newk throwing the heavy bag of gold right into his face. Celestine gasped covering her mouth, as the Arch Bishop was knocked out with a bleeding face.

"Sorry about that Mum. But that asshole can catch up later." He then snapped his fingers, and more bags of gold this time was laid down by the other church officials. They stood there for a few moments looking at the unconscious Arch Bishop, and the bags of gold offered to them. They gingerly picked up the gold and then left Newk and Celestine in peace. Some knights would come to pick up the Arch Bishop not soon afterward.

"Well, you certainly have a way as always." Celestine said tactfully. Her smile was strained since she wasn't exactly a fan of his more aggressive tendencies.

"Yeah.." Newk felt guilty all of a sudden. It was a rare sight to his crew seeing their usually brave no fucks given captain, to become so nervous before their eyes. _Dang, she must be really important to him, to have such an effect on him._ The Crew of course then began unloading the cargo they had brought with them. Claudia bowed before Celestine, and Celestine smiled towards them.

"Thank you, Claudia. You may go take a break now. I want to catch up with Newk personally." She said surprising her holy knight. Claudia however obeyed and got up from the ground. She managed to give one fierce glare towards Newk, that promised harm if he did anything to Celestine. Then she left the two alone on the steps of the church. "Well then come with me Son." She then began walking up the stairs, Newk walking alongside her.

"So your really doing okay mum?" Newk asked still a little bashful. He knew that he had likely caused trouble for her yet again. Celestine giggled at his reaction, causing a blush to form on his cheeks beneath the high collar of his duster.

"They would have qualms with me regardless. Some even blame me for the drawn-out war." She said her ears drooping a little.

"Pardon my language mum. But that is bullshit! If it weren't for you we would be dead a long time ago." Newk said with gritted teeth, as they came to the great doors of the church. He stepped ahead of her to open the doors for her like a gentleman.

"That is kind of you Newk. Still, I do understand where some of their views come from." She said as she walked through the doors. "And thank you for your manners as always." She then gave him a peck on the cheek. He scratched the back of his head, before following her through the doors. Once inside they came to the meditation room, where the statue of her previous life loomed over them. They were all alone in the large room that sunlight filtered through in a beautiful kaleidoscope of color. "Now that we are alone. I would like to see my son's face." Celestine said gingerly as she turned around to face Newk.

"I don't think that is the best idea. I don't exactly have the prettiest mug." He joked to hide his anxiety. Celestine interrupted him, by gently putting her left hand up to his face.

"No matter what happens. You will always be my son, and I will love you for you. Not how you look." She said gently. "So please let me see my son fully." She said with a tender look in her eyes. Newk sighed in mock defeat, there was no defense against her kindness when it came to him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, before removing it. He then unclasped his high collar, and the rest of his duster. Opening it up to show his heavily scarred face.

"Yeah still pretty dang ugly." He joked bitterly. But Celestine touched his scared face with no hesitation, and Newk smiled hesitantly. She then brushed a slender finger against his goggles. "You're killing me here mum." He whined a little but he gave in. Then he slowly removed his goggles, and while his lower face and collar burn were badly scared. His eyes were worse, with his right eye scarred over completely unable to open. His left eye was cloudy, with a serious burn mark over it. Celestine's heart ached with pain seeing her son in such a horrid state.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked with a wince, but Newk didn't shy away from her touch.

"It's better than being dead, and the goggles do help me see. Bit of a wound to my pride to use magic. But yeah, I am getting better every year. Most people didn't believe I would survive such horrible black magic. But here I am." He said before his left eye began to well up, he couldn't look without his goggles without straining his eye for too long. He then looked at her pleadingly.

"Go ahead." She gently said satisfied to see his face again. He then gingerly put his goggles back on. "Well, since you left. Things have been mixed, we made progress in pushing back the legion. But the future which I could once see so clearly has faded from my vision." She said with remorse, as Newk buttoned his duster back up. "I don't want to assume the worst, but my vision doesn't work when it comes to humans. Meaning well.." She paused.

"That a disaster will come, made by human hands." Newk finished for her. While he had little faith in her visions, he could see the reasoning. It didn't take a genius to realize that humans didn't have the best relations with non-humans, and since the time frame was coming up where magic would be dead for a short while. It would make sense to strike at the opportune time.

"Yes, and I know you won't want to hear it. But I fear that the bringers of ruin will be Kuroinu." She said sadly. She knew that Newk and Vult had been close friends, founding the now famous or infamous to some company. Newk's expression was hard to read once his high collar was fully buttoned back up.

"I see." He said with a sigh. "Well, I will have to ask him about that some time. I take it he is here in the capital?" Newk asked while wanting to spend more time with Celestine. But he knew that right now it was best to take care of the problems present than wait until it was too late. And he didn't quite believe it yet, Vult was a lot of things. Reckless sure, a bit of an asshole, but he was never this insane as Celestine's possible prediction made him out to be. If anything Newk could possibly see The Church, or the nobles making their own bids for power. Meaning Vult would sell his blade to the highest bidder.

"Yes, he is." Celestine said. "He is in the largest inn capable of housing his men." She blushed not wanting to say the lewd name of the Cock and Bull.

"Hmm, before I go. I want to know something." He said while looking at her. "What is the seven shield alliance?" He asked not knowing all that much about it. He knew Claudia was a part of it, but he knew little about it. Celestine giggled, and then an hour passed as she explained it in depth. Newk was caught off guard by the diversity of the alliance, and the fact Maia had left the Kuroinu. "Huh, so Maia is a queen of mercenaries now? And a shield knight?" He chuckled fondly. He could still remember when Maia was a young teenager begging to prove herself to them. He still had her red ribbon on one of his dual blades.

"Yes. I intentionally made her one of the shield knights due to her past relations with mercenaries. The men respect her, but Vult still has more influence than her." She admitted. And Newk stared at his Mum with an impressed expression. _So she can play little games of her own, but I sincerely doubt she was trying to be underhanded about it._

"Well now." He hummed wanting to talk about something. Anything that would make their time together a little longer. But sadly he was out of topics to talk about. So he reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Celestine gasped a little and then smiled reaching around to hug him back. "I really missed ya mum." He said into her ear.

"I missed you too son. I love you. I will see you when you get back right?" She asked not knowing his future. He sighed as he released the hug.

"I hope so. But who knows, we both know the church still hates my guts." He chuckled before waving goodbye. And then he walked slowly out of the church. Celestine watching him go with a heavy sadness in her heart. But she was still grateful he was alive but felt guilty at the pain he had to live through. All because of her…

Years Ago

"NEWK! NEWK! HANG IN THERE YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE ON ME!" The enraged voice of Vult rang through the church. As he busted down the doors, carrying in a horribly mangled bloodied mess of what used to be Newk. They had managed to hold off the Legion at the border, but then that horrible bitch Olga Discord had called down a potent wave of dark magic. It had incinerated a large chunk of knights and mercenaries. No doubt to keep them from pressing their advantage.

Vult would have been extinguished in the wave, had Newk not punched him out of the way. Vult still lost a hand, but Newk had gotten his body badly mangled by the wave. He was on death's door, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. They tried everything they could, with herbs, and healing magic.

The Commander could feel Newk's life draining away. He couldn't lose his oldest and closest friend, not now. He knew there was only one chance to save Newk, and that was with Celestine. He barged past the attendants and the bishops. He broke down the doors to Celestine's meditation room.

"SAVE HIM FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He screamed at Celestine. She took one look at Newk's damaged body and was shell shocked. She could barely move as she looked at the man who she had raised when he had been but a toddler when his family was taken from him. "CELESTINE!" Vult roared as knights tried to pull him back.

"Let him go. Vult put Newk on the table over there now." She said with her voice shaking heavily. The Knights were shocked that their lady was even bothering with someone that was clearly dead. Vult, however, shook them off and did as she said. Celestine moved over Newk's dead body, and she wept tears. But she would not lose her son on this day. She freed her breasts and began to massage them.

Vult would have leered at such a lewd act normally, were it not for the fact that his brother in arms was on death's door. Celestine kept kneading her breasts, flickering her nipples as she pinched one breast closer to Newk's mouth, and then the first of her magical milk went into his throat. And Newk let out a gasp as he was brought back from the dead. Vult leaped forward to keep Newk held down, as Celestine pushed her tit into his mouth.

She had to ignore the pain of Newk's involuntary actions, as he bit down around her. Luckily the magic in her milk protected her from some degree of harm. And the milk continued to flow down his throat, healing up the most serious injuries, and replenishing his life force. She felt dizzy but kept going as long as she could until he was safe from death.

Vult was grateful to her. But the events after that were anything but pleasant. The Bishops laid the blame on Newk, claiming that the massive failure that destroyed a large portion of their forces. Were somehow tied to Newk, and some new experiment of his. Despite Kuroinu coming to his aid, and even Claus standing up for him. Months went by before he was fully expected to leave Eostia and never come back. In that time he was bedridden, almost incapable of living on his own. But he made himself a breathing apparatus and a new hand for Vult. The day he had to part left a bittersweet feeling in Celestine's mouth. She had saved her son only to lose him.

The Present

The Cock And Bull

"Right at his damn face. I have never heard such a satisfying clink of metal in my life!" Hicks shouted with glee. Vult who was sitting with a wench on his lap. Couldn't help but laugh harder than he had in a while, slamming his artificial hand on the counter.

"That definitely sounds like Newk." Vult said with a grin. It had been too long since the commander had heard about his brother in arms.

"Well, no shit dumbass. Of course, it would be me. And what you already started an orgy without me? For shame Vult tsk tsk." Vult's expression became one of shock as he dropped the glass mug in his free hand. He then shoved the wench off his lap and practically leaped out of his seat. He locked eyes with Newk's goggles. The Kuroinu forces were confused by Vult's reaction.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vult laughed loudly as he threw his hand out to be met by Newk's own hand. They began clasping hands tightly while showing off their guns. It was almost like a mid-air arm wrestle as the two grinned to each other.

"So you got fresh new meat huh?" Newk said with a grin as they continued their mid-air arm wrestle.

"Had to restock after that bullshit." Vult replied as he began to win a bit.

"Heh, so Hick's is still kicking huh." Newk said while turning his head to Hicks.

"Ten gold on Newk." Hicks grinned back. Ken their relatively new mage was confused by the shared comradery amongst the three men.

"Ugh, you wound me, Hicks." Vult joked while his arm was pushed back in the arm wrestle. He then rushed forward to slam his shoulder into Newk's stomach. The bar began cheering much to Ken's shock.

"What the fuck?" Ken said as Newk slammed his free hand into Vult's head making his grip loosen on Newk's hand. Then Newk followed it up with a knee to Vult's face, sending him backward. Vult's stance, however, kept him from falling on his ass. He then looked back up at Newk with a bloody grin.

He and Newk both got into proper fighting stances, Newk's resembling underground boxers. Vult, however, looked like a wild barbarian style. They circled each other, while the crowd began laying down bets.

"This is how we used to greet each other back in the good old days." Hicks said with a chuckle. Vult and Newk charged each other yelling and laughing at each other. They exchanged blows and were equally matched in many regards. Newk had speed and agility despite still having some injuries, but Vult had better durability and strength.

Vult had a black eye by the third round and was missing a few teeth. Newk had to take off his duster, not embarrassed about his battle scars in front of the men. He had to get rid of it, as he was getting hot under the collar. "Glad to see that hand I gave you hasn't made you a pussy." Newk shot at Vult while resting against a wall.

"And glad to see you still have a dick, if those punches of yours are anything to go by." Vult shot back. Then he grabbed a table and leaped forward to swing it at Newk.

Newk kicked a bottle in Vult's direction, causing Vult to slip smashing the table beneath his weight. Newk then grabbed a chair and slammed it over Vult's body, but Vult jumped up grabbing a leg that had fallen off the chair. And slammed it into Newk's gut. Newk used what remained of the chair he was still holding onto to get in one last hit on Vult. They both ended up on the ground out of breath.

"So a tie then?" Newk laughed out despite his bloody teeth. Vult laughed as well. There were some winners of course, and the losers were a bit miffed at losing some money. Hicks wasn't too upset, it had been too long since Newk had been back in their company.

It took them a few minutes to get off the ground and sit at a booth. Newk and Vult soon began exchanging stories, catching up on old times. Hicks eventually joined them, carrying over some drinks.

"Really good to see you again bastard." Vult repeated after downing down a pint of mead. Newk did the same, while Hicks was more interested in eyeing the hot wenches in the bar.

"So sounds like times have been interesting for you. You got that deeper into the dark queen's territory?" Newk said with a grin. While he did want to ensure that Olga survived, and while he knew the truth about her. He still had some dislike built up towards her. Not just for his own personal injuries mind you.

"Hell yeah!" Hicks said with a grin.

"Remember how you had that strategy no one liked? To make nice with the monsters, and bolster our forces?" Vult began. Newk blinked under the goggles as his jaw dropped.

"You actually fucking did it?" Newk laughed out loud. "I thought it couldn't be done. You fucking genius!" He said punching Vult's shoulder and then fist bumping him.

"But yeah we managed to recruit some to our side. Sure they aren't allowed in the cities. And the Church has given us hell. But after what those assholes did to you. I told them they can either deal with it or we let the actual legion get to them." Vult said slamming his cup on the table. A wench with a generous bosom leaned over to get it so she could refill it. She gasped when Vult roughly slapped her ass. She then walked away with a sting in her rear.

"So what are you going to do after you finally nail Olga?" Newk asked with a shake of his head. And he felt at home, just like he did with the crew he had built while away from Eostia. He almost forgot about how Celestine was worried that the Kuroinu were going to be harbingers of destruction.

"Well, that is a secret Newk. But I gotta ask, are you going to join us for old times sake?" Vult leaned forward with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hell to the fuck yes. Like I would miss out on the chance to finally see that bitch fall." Newk said with a grin, and then Hicks and Vult drank with him heavily. "OY NEW MEAT, DRINKS ARE ON ME NOW! BECAUSE STARTING TOMORROW WE ARE GOING TO HAND THAT BITCHE'S ASS TO HER ON A PLATTER!" His declaration was met with massive cheers and hollers.

So the night passed by with lots of drinks. And then at some point in the night, he ended up in the arms of three women. Tonight would give him a good sleep. Though if Newk could even see into the future somewhat. His sleep would have been the farthest from peaceful.

 **A/N: And there we go. Hope ya liked it! And please review.**


	4. AN

**A/N: And the poll is closed now. Now I can go ahead and start working on the stories again. The winning vote was No you don't want Volt to be a good guy. So he won't be, but don't worry I will still try to throw in some neat twists and turns for mad science. I am getting back into the spirit of writing, just getting back into form.**


End file.
